


Troublesome Distractions

by blackash26



Series: Fakiru Week 2014 [5]
Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: F/F, Language of Flowers, Pre-Relationship, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackash26/pseuds/blackash26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fakeer didn’t really care much for flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troublesome Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fakiru Week 2014 Day 5. Prompt: Flower.
> 
> Note: fem!Fakir’s name is Fakeer, a Sikh name meaning “Devotee” in contrast to Fakir which as far as I can tell is a Sikh name meaning “saintly person” or a Arabic word meaning a “religious ascetic person”. Honestly it’s hard to tell if I’m right about this, the sites I’ve checked give conflicting answers, so I’m using the different spelling to differentiate cis male Fakir and cis female Fakeer. Rue is still Rue, just male and not really present in this drabble.

Fakeer didn’t really care much for flowers. They were frilly and pointless. She wasn’t all that fond of dancing, either and for similar reasons, but it was one of the few things that made Mytho happy. That was why she had decided that they should attend the ballet school together.

Taking care of Mytho was a full time job and Fakeer was just the person to do it. She was the brave and strong knight from the story reborn and she would protect Mytho from everything, including himself.

Her mission was complicated first by Mytho’s roommate, Rue, who insisted on having a relationship with the prince and then by Princess Tutu who kept returning the shattered pieces of Mytho’s heart. And of course, a certain ridiculous lower classman kept bothering Mytho.

When she found out that the annoying girl, the meddlesome princess and that  ~~adorable~~  little duck she’d kept seeing were actually all one and the same person, she wasn’t really sure she believed it. Then again, it was hard to deny when she saw the transformation in front of her eyes. Of course, she only properly saw the transformation from girl to duck. Once she realized Duck was going to be transforming back into a girl minus her clothing, Fakeer had scrambled to cover her eyes.

“You know,” Duck said cheerfully as she put her clothes back on, “You don’t need to be so embarrassed. It’s not like I’ve got anything you don’t.”

“Not the point, idiot,” Fakeer grumbled, still looking firmly away.

“Come on, I thought we were friends now. We’re going to save Mytho together!”

“That doesn’t mean I want to see your naked time. Are you dressed yet?”

“Oh, yeah! I’m all good. Let’s go save Mytho!”

***

Fakeer almost saw Duck naked quite a bit more often than she had ever wanted to in the weeks following that nearly fatal fight against Prince Kraehe. That had to be why Fakeer kept having these… _dreams._

She had always known that she preferred her own sex to the opposite, but she had never let herself dwell on it. Protecting Mytho was far more important than things like romance or desire.

Or, it had been. Duck’s infuriating smile and stupidly soft hair were ruining everything.

“There you are, Fakeer!”

Duck’s cheerful voice pulled Fakeer’s attention away from her thoughts and the book she was pretending to read.

“Please be quiet in the library!” Someone hissed from a few tables down. Duck flushed a fetching red and called “Sorry!” far too loudly.

“What are you doing, Duck?” Fakeer asked quietly.

“Oh, um, you know…” Duck mumbled.

“Spit it out,” Fakeer said.

Duck laughed nervously. “Well, you see, I got you this,” she said and threw herself forward into a bow as she thrust a hand toward Fakeer. In her hand was a slightly bruised but still lovely yellow rose with red tips.

Blinking in confusion, Fakeer took the rose from the girl’s hand. “Um, thanks?”

“Uh huh, hope you like it, bye!” Duck yelled before turning on her heel and charging down the aisle and out of sight.

Smiling bemusedly, Fakeer got up and found a book on the language of flowers. Paging through the book she saw carnations and daisies and orchids. When she finally found the meaning of yellow roses with red tips she nearly dropped the book.

Blushing, Fakeer decided that maybe she did care for flowers after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Yellow roses with a red tip represent friendship blossoming into romance.


End file.
